wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Slushie
please don’t steal my coding! S L U S H I E the optimist he / they • artist / writer / librarian • rain / night / ice • pan slushie is my alt sona and while he doesn't accurately describe me entirely, he's still displays a part of me and is therefore important to me. please don't steal / edit / use anything on this page without my permission first, please. unless it is to add needed categories. Throughout the years, never has one seen such a being, a combination of three tribes, not just two. Which seems to be rather rare these days, in fact, hybrids in general haven't been increasing too much. Nevertheless, he doesn't live an incredibly interesting life, but he does have books. After obtaining a job at the public library of Sanctuary, in which he places books back on their proper shelves. Slushie can't help but have fun while he's at it, after wandering around the library for hours on end, he knows every inch of the library. Which tends to help him when happily assisting others... perhaps "assisting" is a very bold term used for him. Rather he kinda just awkwardly leads them to where they want to go and if they get sidetracked, he leaves them where they are. They don't even seem to mind being left behind. It seems that's all there is to his life, growing up in a town called Sanctuary, known for the scavenger zoo at its heart. A P P E A R A N C E see reference redoing. Pointed rows of purple tinted sky blue run down his body, across his face and through his friendly smile. A tribrid, child of three different tribes, IceWings, NightWings and RainWings. ---- Like sky blue glass, shimmering in radiant rows of sharp scales, blue raspberry it seems in color to ripple across his body, Slushie is hard to not notice for the eye simply swivels in his direction. An obvious tribrid, with more distinctive relations towards NightWings and IceWings while his RainWing blood is see via the bright colors upon his scales. Cool colors ripple in soft hues across his body, the mainscales seeming to remain a cold sky blue with the effect of clouds as if mist running across them here and there. Atop, an icy white, like blades they almost seem to slice their way into the picture, teardrop scales stud the middle row, near the tips of each spine, a vibrant dragonfly blue as though mercury and in following a crest of spines, starting near to top of his head and slowly curving downward towards the tail. You may notice him in and around the library of Possibility, assisting anyone in need of finding a certain book. There are strange appearances in Slushie's spine crest running down his back, starting is a fine sunset red and slowly rippling into a orange, as if a rainbow sits on top of him, soft pastel colorations that is. A build short and stocky with slender, nimble legs, he's not very tall for his age, more he's all squashed together chubby near the legs and underneath with a short, kindly curved snout and cheerful green-blue eyes that, unusually, are surprisingly large. It's behind his head that two sky blue horns fading at the tips to a cool pastel green which seem to have silver dust specking the tips as though stars in a drowning sunset of beautifully swirled cool colors. Wings might catch your attention at the least, the membranes whorling with deep purplish-blues, violets and indigoes near the tips, slightly highlighting the areas and in turn clusters of stars scatter throughout the membranes which form no sort of pattern for it seems they even move. Nearing the ending of his tail, needle sharp spines stud either side of his tail, remaining a nice shade of pastel blue with tips of a navy so fine, they seem as though the night sky itself dripped onto the tips and hardened. While that of the spinal crest spines stop when nearing the tip, now finally fading into a course indigo in itself. Slushie is quite a strange figure, enthusiastic, yet he holds compassion within his walls and quite an eye-catching appearance indeed. May I mention, while nearing the end, the tribrid's legs have seemed to remain a glittery yet dark frosting blue with, at the edges of each scales, has a fading pastel pink to it, this effect travels up the wings as well and in nearing each branching tip, seems to slightly fade into a lighter hue. P E R S O N A L I T Y A bouncy, cheerful dragonet, perhaps more on the RainWing side. Slushie can only be described as an overly positive dragonet with a habit to crack bad jokes to his friends. Yet you can see him stalking the shelves of Sanctuary's public library, placing books back on their shelves. For he can be reclusive when he wants to. Although he's usually prone to humming songs he loves out loud, or just plain singing at any given moment (usually when he's working). Most tend to avoid him, perhaps due to his tendencies to have a dark sense of humor and additionally incredibly weird. Not to the point that no one underst * generally positive, takes a liking to bad jokes * weird,,,, very weird,,, doesn't mind gore or death, weirdly enough kinda enjoys the drama of that action in movies or books, spices things up * techno music is YES * extroverted, but won't walk up to anyone and talk to them, just talks about a topic he likes and hopes someone will notice, enjoys talking about topics like wof and book series, stuff like that * overall, only talks to their brother because he's the only dragon they really know well * but if things get all technological and boring, he just loses interest really fast, most likely he'll just leave * dreams too big, wanted to be an astronaut and a zookeeper at some point * likes music boxes and "creepy" music for some reason, doesn't like horror movies / games though * loves making others laugh although he doesn't find himself too funny * can confirm he has no friends irl,,, only on his computer * an absolute nerd, he loves books, eating popcorn and cracking bad jokes * doesn't have that many friends, but it's all good,,,, i think * takes a preference towards lyricless music when working on something, but when chilling about, enjoys music with lyrics * will sing the lyrics of songs he listens to over and over again, it's kinda automatic now, his brother gets annoyed at this bit of him * is loud, never watches his volume so he's usually told to keep quiet when giving out his opinion on something * will beat you up if you're a homophobe / transphobe. wants to make a change in the world. * always seems to yell when voicing his opinions, it's done automatically, honestly * puts,,, a lot of logic into games and movies,,, will often interrupt them to comment on something like that, then is told to keep quiet,,, but that's kinda hard to do ** often times, he gets into arguments with his older brother about certain events in video games * convinced that all good books must have cool action in them or death to be interesting, that is with funny books that is not necessary because,,,, they're funny. * is the key definition of cringe,,, also he doesn't understand memes so,,, he's a confused man * that one sane person who doesn't scream when riding a roller coaster, it ruins the joy in riding it at all * likes peace, enjoys watching animals at zoos and stuff * while he's doing something he doesn't want to do, he thinks that eventually it'll all be done and he can go home and play on his computer or go to sleep * considerate,,, pummels his best friends with art because it makes him feel good and smile when he sees their reaction * sorta lazy sometimes, lacks motivation most of the time too * is constantly commenting on things npcs say in his games, then ends up yelling at them and being told to lower his volume because,,, again, he doesn't watch the volume of his voice * when something he just saw was so cringy he's crying, he always ends up either playing Hollow Knight or looking at cute pictures of animals * sometimes has a dark sense of humor,,, but he doesn't like that about himself too much because sometimes,,, it freaks dragons out * slow,,, it takes so long for him to actually do something because again,,, he's kinda lazy * sometimes doesn't watch his volume and ends up shouting a lot,,, considerably annoying * once in awhile, childish and immature, tries to not be so,,, because it ruins everything * that guy who likes bad puns / jokes to an extent where whenever he says one, he gets slugged in the shoulder by his older brother * paranoid when it comes to getting incurable illnesses, diseases and cancer of any kind. it's the only thing they're scared of getting in the future. * typical kiddo, doesn't really like school,,, most of the time lacks inspiration or motivation to do things like that * likes shipping insanely weird things,,, a lot * has a hard time turning someone down or saying no * thinks he'll be interested in bookstore stuff, therefore he became a librarian helper to begin with * will talk to anyone who shares his interests,,, mostly it's just steven universe, wings of fire and some other book / movies series that he likes * has very,,, strange dreams that he usually doesn't understand,,, but they're cool anyway * likes,,, violent movies and games,,, for some reason,,, he does have a darker side,,, often times he pushes others away, working alone so it seems S K I L L S *icy venom, upon hitting a target it'll start numb or immobilize that part,,, it really hurts upon landing,,, like getting frostbite or something like that, but it's not very strong, weakened by nightwing genes *has a bit of night vision, again, it's not very strong,,, and he's not very good at navigating, he doesn't even use it that often anyway *has the incredible power to find the tones in text messages,,, it's a state of fact that periods make messages sound serious, uninterested, upset or even aggressive. question marks are obviously making you sound confused,,, or sometimes shocked in a happy way. exclamation points depend on if it's all caps or lowercase, usually stating excitement or happiness,,, then again they can also mean anger *can read backwards,,, sadly can't speak backwards too good,,, it's too confusing to speak and hard to come on out without stuttering *is a,,, hollow knight nerd,,, usually would give out fighting strategies or other advice to help others when ingame,,, he likes feeling helpful but doesn't offer it too often, he just keeps quiet *doesn't faint at the sight of blood,,, there's nothing wrong with it,,, it's not creepy or gross at all! that's a skill right? he doesn't mind gore or death *withstands sour things,,, something he really likes eating,,, sour stuff is good,,, and he's got a tongue for it,,, and all without flinching or cringing H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *supposed to represent my happy, loud, weird side and he kinda does in a way *likes to write down what he dreams about, that way he can always go back to them and get inspiration from it, can be very orderly if he wants to, makes sure to add the date in which it occurred too *was originally going to be a sona replacing vaporwave, but that was soon scrapped, he's just another one of my sonas *hard to take seriously, his immaturity levels go off charts G A L L E R Y please follow reference Slushie.png AA7DD304-FCFD-41E3-9B55-82BAD59B8A62.gif|Sunset, thank you so much, he looks so adorable and fluffy!! Slushie.profile.png Reference by Marx, thank you so much, I love it!! R E L A T I O N S H I P S feel free to add / yeet your sona or alt into Slushie's relationships, however this is only if we've talked long enough and had a good conversation I C E B E R R Y positive Sincerely, Slushie loves talking with Iceberry and finds her quite agreeable and fun, especially because they're both in the same house, Hufflepuff! He finds himself getting along with her quite easily and he really likes her creative ideas, although they haven't talked in awhile, their relationship is, in general, positive. Slushie would definitely like to get to know her better in the near future, but for now, he'd just like to appreciate her presence and love for Harry Potter too. The tribrid likes talking to her and finds her pretty nice, sometimes he likes visiting her character pages and read about them, since he finds it fascinating how she comes up with such creative ideas for them all. He'd consider her a good friend of his, although he hopes to forge more of a better friendship with Iceberry soon. There's not much else to say about their relationship, other than the fact that the hybrid is a cool friend, he wants more opinion on her through conversing. Hopefully they'll get to know each other better in the future, who knows, but she definitely seems like someone he'd love to hang out with more often. I mean, he's just started talking with her about six or so months ago and hopes to stay in contact with her. Perhaps they'll both find another common interest soon, Slushie's just glad she considers him a good friend too and hopefully it'll stay that way. Altogether, Iceberry is a good friend and he likes talking with her about Harry Potter and other books in that genre and he would love to get to know her a bit better in the near future because she's really cool and creative. T Y R O N very positive text N A M E relation text Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Non-Binary